1. Field of the Invention
Hearing aids, particularly a guard or baffle for capturing migrating wax, so as to avoid wax accumulation upon the hearing aid receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ HASSLER Re. 27,487 HOFFMANN 3,097,059 MILLER 3,565,069 NILSSON 3,605,816 JENTSCH 3,901,359 HARADA 4,375,016 CERNY 4,498,555 ZALTSBERG 4,549,035 BRANDER et al. 4,729,451 ______________________________________
The aforelisted patents are directed principally to damping sound or moisture within a conduit. The prior art does not show the use of a wax guard in the form of a biconically-shaped coil of fine wire which may be inserted into and removed from the hearing aid receiver tube.